Anarchy Liesmith
by Roxburry Black
Summary: A tale of sadness, love and villainy following the short life of Loki's daughter. As Anarchy seeks to find happiness in universe where everyone is pitted against her because of her father's name she'll need her siblings help and strength of her own heart. (Also humor)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avengers.

#$#$#$#$#$

The greatest curse and blessing that reaches into all of the nine realms and affects each creature that exists among them is Life. The sweetness of life is alluring and seductive like a misleading mistress. She promises the greatest and all she can offer. She numbs and hides the pain of the outside world while she lies in mankind's bed slowly draining him of youth and resources. Outside her web of pleasure exists the true nature of Life.

It's cruel that the only light of warmth in existence, Life, is the cause of all suffering and pain. With life comes greed and pain. Those who curse Life are the victims of the opportunities which propel their peers into plastic joy.

On a dark winter night it was clear just how sadistic Life's sense of humor truly was. Amidst the howling gale of brutal snow storm which would claim the life of three people and cut power to the city for three days; a new life was brought into the world.

The small woman, heavy with child had stumbled into the emergency room screaming from premature birthing pains. The process was proceeding as Mother Nature had dictated so many millennia before. Instinctively the doctor knew something had gone horribly wrong when the baby began to crown.

"Leave!" He ordered as the chaos in the room transcended into pure bedlam. The nurses, who were exhausted from a long shift disappeared save for one. Nurse Anya who glared at him with a determined stance.

"Something's wrong and you and I know it." The woman screamed again and the two burst into action.

"Hold her arms and make sure she doesn't kill it by thrashing too much!" The Doctor ordered.

Two tense hours later the child emerged into the world at the storms peak.

"A mutant?" Nurse Anya breathed, the doctor shook his head. The baby was deep blue with several lines across her head and arms, ugly red eyes stared at the world with wonder. The two medical officials glanced at the mother who had collapsed on the bed with horrified sobs at seeing the baby.

"What is she?" He wondered with private revulsion about the woman. The skin was freezing and the doctor's hands had gone numb before he could wrap it up.

"Look Doctor," the Nurse said. From the pads of his fingers white bled outwards. In a moment he baby had turned from blue to white and the red eyes to brilliant green. "It's a girl!"

Breaking from his reverie he wrapped the baby in a cloth and held her in front of the woman.

"Ma'am, your child." He wasn't surprised at what came next.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Nurse Anya skittered behind the doctor as the woman gnashed her teeth and threw an arm over face, "GET THE BASTARD AWAY!"

"But the baby," Nurse Anya protested," she."

"ISN'T MINE!" Her sobs died down, "I didn't want her. She's a mistake. She brought chaos to my life and ruined all semblance of order. Get rid of her. Throw her away or give her up, I don't care. Just," the sight of the woman was pathetic to the Doctor who felt ill just from looking at her. "Get it away from me."

Breathing deeply he forced the child under the woman's nose, "She needs a name." He didn't move the baby as the woman snuffled in shock at the proximity. "Give the child a name."

"Anarchy, because she brought my world apart. Venom because she poisoned my body and Liesmith, the name of her bastard father. She has a name now get her away from me!"

Doctor Claudius nodded, "Anarchy Venom Liesmith. A truly tragic name."

"She'll be miserable for the rest of her life," Nurse Anya said, "With a name like that." As the two left the room Anarchy fell asleep to the wails of her dying mother.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

On Asgard

Heimdall released a sigh of sorrow as he watched the child placed in an incubator with several cameras to watch her. The Doctor and Nurse swore and oath of secrecy to each other to protect the child. While he watched the unknown woman died.

"So is it true?" Odin stepped next to the gate keeper, "Did the child live."

"She survived, the mother did not."

"Does she have a name?"

"A tragic one which fits her heritage. Anarchy Venom Liesmith."

"Laufey's line lives on."

"So it seems."

"What will become of the child?"

"She will suffer as no other on Midgard has but she will be the strongest. She could easily become good or evil."

"Fate is cruel."

"As is life."

#$#$#$

The matron in charge of the orphanage wasn't surprised when a Doctor knocked on the door holding a small baby in a green blanket.

"Ma'am," he nodded while setting the baby carrier on the table," My name is Doctor Claudius from Mercy Hospital.

"Well Doctor, usually the send the reject children into the foster system or adoption centers, what's wrong with this baby?" Matron Mella bent over the basket, "She's pretty."

"What is your opinion about mutants?"

"I don't mind 'em," Mella hoisted the baby into her arms, "Is she a mutant?"

"I'm not sure. She could be a mutant, her birth was strange. But I don't want her in the foster system; the possibility of abuse is too high."

"So you want me to take the kid?"

"Yes," he pulled a letter from the inside of his pocket, "I want you to give this to her when she turned 16."

"From her mother?" Mella clucked at Anarchy who was squirming in her blanket

"From me. I want to explain everything the best I can but only when she is old enough. I have a feeling that whatever powers she has won't manifest until she is older."

"Well does the kid have a name?"

"Anarchy Venom Liesmith."

Mella sucked in a quick breath, studying Anarchy's face with further scrutiny, "That's an awful name. What kind of person would give her child such a name?"

"One who rejected it before she could see it," Doctor Claudius said, "will you take her?"

"Of course, I can't very well deny you." Mella took the letter and studied Anarchy with something akin to pity, "Poor girl, life isn't going to be easy on her."

"No."

#$#$#$#

That night, surrounded by electric heaters Anarchy watched the moon come from behind the heavy clouds. Her green eyes surveyed the moonlight with solemn joy. The doorknob glowed with blue before it swung open silently to reveal a tall man in a green, gold and black armor. Black hair pulled back in a low pony tail and his green eyes glittered from beneath dark eyebrows. He moved with assured grace to the child's crib and stared in with sadness.

"My child," Anarchy looked at him and squealed happily, "I am your father." Lifting the child he kissed her forehead, blue spread out from his lips to turn her body blue and eyes red. "One day you will understand. I love you." Setting her down he wasn't ready to have Anarchy release a scream. He was gone in the two seconds it took Mella to run down the hallway to the baby's rom.

"Shhh Anarchy," she hushed looking at the open window, "What the hell? Why is the window open?" Grumbling Mella tucked Anarchy under her arm and slammed the window down. "Geez, I'd blame you if you hadn't been more just this morning. Outside on the fire escape two glowing green orbs disappeared as Mella hurried out of the room with the baby in one hand and the green blanket in another.

#$#$#

Leave a Review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avengers

#$#$#$#4

There were many things that made Anarchy a very disconcerting child. There wasn't any single instance that made Mother Mella question the girl's sanity and mortality; there were many and she didn't care to ponder on them. Anarchy was normal, she told herself, there was nothing wrong with turning blue everything she touched ice or snow. Absolutely nothing wrong with it at all.

#$#$#4

"Look Anarchy, I know you don't want to be the Evil Queen but we don't have anyone else to play the part."

"You have Angel," The dark haired third grader pointed at a blond hair girl regally reading a Harry Potter book, "She could be the Evil Queen."

"Yes Anarchy," Mrs. Vastag, the theatre arts teacher sighed with exasperation. Trying to keep her patience with the reluctant child-who, quite frankly- frightened her. No one should be that smart as a third grader. "But Angel doesn't look like an evil queen. You do. And besides, she's going to be Aurora."

"Why can't I be the princess?"

"Because you are going to be the Evil Queen."

"WHY?" Anarchy ran a hand through her long black hair, "How come you always give the roles as the villain?"

"You have dark hair, green eyes and you're tall. You make the perfect villain."

"Look Mrs. Vastag. If I were the villain I wouldn't have cast some stupid spell that would hurt with a prick of the finger in 16 years. I would have killed the baby in the crib and then the King and the three fairy godmothers for good measure before having my army invade and enslave everyone else. And come on, they could have raised Aurora in the palace and told her to not touch the stupid spindle in the first place."

"What if she was an obnoxious teenager and touched it anyway." Asked the teacher, momentarily forgetting she was speaking to a child.

"Simple," Anarchy gave a toothy grin from which the teacher blanched from, "Natural Selection."

"Anarchy, they're trying to protect the Princess. The Evil Queen is well…evil."

"Anyone would turn to the dark side if everyone was alienating her for simple looking the way she did. And maybe she was raised in a bad home? Ever thing of that? Maybe she just needs a few good friends but the King and Queen and the fairy godmothers are jerks and don't want to be friends with someone who looks evil. That's stereotyping." She did not fold her arms nor did she pout, the girl simple stared into her teacher's eyes while the rest of her class wondered if she'd get demerits for disobeying the teacher.

There was a long moment of silence while Mrs. Vastag wondered it was worth the eventual confrontation to give her a detention. Knowing Anarchy she would talk her way out of it while infuriating the principal.

"You're going to be the Evil Queen." Turning on her heel Mrs. Vastag really hoped it didn't look like she was running away. "Now class, you have your scripts. I expect you to start memorizing your parts immediately. Have a good day." The bell rang and the students filed out of the room in an orderly line save for Anarchy who ignored the line and moved out of the room with the regal bearing of a queen.

#$#$#$#$

Outside the wrong iron fence of Seattle's most prestigious preparatory schools there was a man leaning against the large limestone lion while checking his phone. He was obviously a college student waiting time to Anarchy paid him no mind as she took her seat as usual on top of the lion's head. School was just letting out for the students who filed from the building and into shiny black limos or town cars. A small boy broke away from the crowd of the children whose parents controlled most of the wealth in the state and ran toward the scarcely used front gate.

"Anarchy!" He called backpack bouncing between his thin shoulder blades, "Do we have an adventure planned for today?" Smiling the girl jumped down, startling the college boy.

"Are you ready for more digging?"

"Find any information on your father?" A bright tanned face peeked from beneath shaggy locks of bright auburn hair while hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No Marcello but I've got info on my mother." For the first time that day Anarchy smiled, "We're going to break the law." The older boy started, blinking from his phone to the two kids.

"We did that yesterday."

"And the day before that.'

"And that day before that."

Marcello and Anarchy laughed as they skipped down the sidewalk.

"Anarchy, I've got something to tell you." As the two moved through the crowds of people in downtown.

"Yeah?" A cold wind blew past them sending a blue flush down Anarchy's face.

"Well, you know how my dad works with a lot of security forces?"

"Get to the point."

"Well yesterday a man from one I didn't recognize came bustling in and was talking to him in his office."

"The office you're not allowed to be in?"

"Yeah. Well, his showed him a picture of a guy who looked exactly like you except," he waved a hand, "taller, scarier and wearing some freaky clothes."

Cold fear oozed down her spine while a red tint appeared in her green eyes. "Which security force was he from?" She demanded grabbing her friend's shoulders and glaring into his eyes.

"From some place called SHEILD but I've never heard of it."

Anarchy straightened to her impressive height for someone so young and nodded.

"I have." She pursed her lips, "This makes things difficult." Green eyes pierced him with a terrifying gaze. "Are you sure that the man looked like me?"

"I'm positive." Marcello smiled, "I'm pretty sure I know what your face looks like."

"Awww, that's sweet." Anarchy buried her now blue hands in her pocket, "But now we've to plan how to find out what the man's name is and where I can find him."

"Well, they planned a meeting for tomorrow at my dad's office. Maybe I can find something then."

"Good, you need to steal whatever information he's got while he's at the office."

"I'll do that then."

"Well," she grinned, "That takes care of that then. I guess we get the day off."

#$#$#$

Nick Fury was not a happy man. Sitting in the office of a crime lord always put a damper on his moods but with a little boy sitting across from his staring at his eye patch it was even worse.

"Do you need that eye patch?"

"Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

"No." The boy scurried around the table to sit right next to him. "Where is your dad?"

"Probably wasting time so he can make you wait. It makes him feel powerful. Kind of stupid."

"Yes." Fury glanced at his file hoping the crime lord would waste so more time. He didn't want to meet him.

"What's in the file?"

"Classified information."

"What's in the file?" Marcello poked at it with a grubby finger, "Can I see?"

"No." With an easy movement Marcello flipped the file open and read several words before Fury slammed it shut. "Thanks Mister Pirate."

As the boy ran from the room Fury smirked, "Hawkeye," he spoke into his transmitting cuff link, "he's got the information."

#$#$#$

The college student was back at the lion when Anarchy arrived. He looked petulant and bored with the absence of his phone. Again Anarchy ignored him. As she watched the students her friend sprinted toward her looking please and a little worried.

"Anarchy!" He called up, "Come on, I've got the info!" Anarchy leapt from the lion next to her friend. "We need to go somewhere private." Both glanced at college student who was checking out a beautiful woman with bright red hair on the other side of the road.

"Let's go." Anarchy grabbed his hand and together they sprinted down the sidewalk. Running the two children made it to the park in record time. In less time they were huddled under the see-saws. Marcello could feel the excitement rolling off his friend as her skin flickered between blue and white. It had never bothered him to consider his friend a mutant. She was different and that was okay.

"What have you got for me today?" Anticipation sent her body trembling, a horrible intense glare in her eyes.

"I only managed to get a few words. But as far as I can tell the guy is named Loki and his brother is Thor. The file said he led the assault on New York a couple years ago." Carefully he watched as her breathing grew ragged. Her hands clenched and a violent wind tore through the playground. "It also said he was taken to Asgard for punishment."

"You read all that in a few seconds?" Despite her obvious urge to hug him she held herself in check.

"What can I say," he shrugged, "I'm a fast reader."

"Thor…Thor…isn't he an Avenger?"

"Yeah," Marcello didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Then we must find a way onto Asgard."


End file.
